Slow Dance
by keke wonder
Summary: WARNING NOT FOR KIDS! How can one night of dancing, turn into a hot, steamy, night of passion? 'You want to learn a lesson tonight, Isabella? I promise, I'm a very good teacher.'He said, and I nodded, ready for a crazy night.


**Hello and welcome back to the second part of my Passion, Pleasure and Pain Challenge! :D I'm actually RIDICULOUSLY nervous about this one. Its pure, unadultered, wall banging, sex. Totally out of my element! I'm afraid I did too much and went overboard, But, I liked it and I hope you do to! Song recommendations: Slow dance-Keri Hilson AND/OR Naked-Marques Houston**

**Challenge 2 : PLEASURE**

Club Wolf Pack, the hottest club in Seattle, and one of my favorite weekend spots was in full swing tonight. The music was blaring through the speakers, people were dancing, and drinks were thrown back like no tomorrow.

I came alone, hoping to see the man thats consumed my thoughts since my first visit. I couldn't see well in the dim lighting, but he was a face you'd risk going blind to see.

He was a native american, I could tell by his russet skin that seemed to glow under the lights. He had long jet black hair that was always in a ponytail, his body was built like a greek god, but not the overwhelming type muscle, just the right size for someone to feel safe and go weak at the knees at the same time. Everything about him just read **dominance.**

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about my mystery man, that when I felt two warm hands on my waist, I almost fell out my seat, preparing to verbally attach who ever it was. However, a husky voice in my ear had me glued to my seat.

"Dance with me." The stranger whispered. I turned around, gasping as my eyes met those of the beautiful stranger.

"Dance with me." He repeated, squeezing my waist alittle this time. His voice alone made me shudder and a wave of heat flushed between my legs.

I nodded dumbly like I was a lovesick sixteen year old and he pulled me to the dance floor. Almost like it was planned, the lights dimmed even more and Slow Dance by Keri Hilson started playing. He wrapped one strong arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. Looking up into his penetrating onyx eyes, I was held captive in their depths. I vaguely noticed him gently grabbing my wrist and wrapping my arms around his neck so we could move smoothly against one another.

"You've been watching me." He said. It wasn't a question.

I was tongue-tied. "I...I um... I-I didn't mean to?"

His chest vibrated in silent laughter, before he twirled me around and roughly yanked me back to him, my back to his chest this time.

"I've been watching you too." He whispered, sweeping my hair to the side, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine. He swayed us slowly, our hips moving in unison to the sensual beat of the music, slowly driving me insane. "I've seen the way you make your way across the dance floor, getting men all hot and bothered, then leaving each and everyone once your done with them." He tsked . "Your such a tease, such a bad girl making those men go home with their hands in their pant, dieing for a release. You know what I do to girls like you?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his chest ans he grind into me, still leading our bodies on the dance floor. "W-what?"

His hand let go of my waist and slowly inched down my thigh, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He inched under my skirt and skimmed the edge of my panties, just slipping under the hem a inch. I whimpered in need.

He just smirked against my neck . "I teach them a lesson, one they'll never forget." He snapped the elastic back and I whimpered again. "You want to learn a lesson tonight, Isabella? I promise, I'm a very good teacher." I nodded, but he wasn't having that. "I want to hear you say it, tell me you want to be my student for tonight."

I swallowed hard. Well, there goes my panties.

"I...I want to be your student for tonight." I said shakily.

"Good. Follow me."

He grabbed my hand and I felt electricity spark up my arm. I knew he felt it to because his steps faltered for a minute, before he resumed his pace pushing past all the dancing people in the club and lead me to a flight of steps leading to a small loft.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"I sleep here sometimes, yes, but I live in La Push." He answered, taking two bottles of wine out of a bar cooler. "Red or white?"

"Either is fine, thank you."

While he was doing that, I looked around alittle bit, smiling here and there at some of the family pictures I saw. I was right about him being Native american atleast, as it seems most of these pictures were taken on a reservation. I was so intrigued that, once again I didn't hear him approach me and I felt his warm lips on my shoulder blade as he placed the glasses of wine in front of me. I gasped as another shock of electricity ran through my body, sending waved of desire straight to my core.

"Why don't we skip the small talk and get straight to the lesson? I'm...More than eager to teach my new student."

I turned around and he immediately captured my lips with his. I moaned and practically melted in his arms. Him, sensing my lack of balance, cupped his hand under my butt and lifted me into his arms, roughly pressing me up against the wall. With a gasp, I seperated from him and his lips trailed down my neck, sending all coherent thoughts out of my mind. Though one stayed.

"Wait." I breathed. He froze and pulled back to look at me confused.

"You don't want this anymore?"

"No! I mean yes-hell yes!" My cheeks heated. "Its just...Whats your name?"

A smile graced his lips and he leaned forward to kiss me again. "Jacob. Remember it, because I want you screaming it later."

Everything after that was all a haze.

His shirt flew across the room, my dress was lost somewhere down the hall and now I was just working on his pants.

"Ah ah ah." He teased. "You haven't gotten to that lesson yet. Right now, your going to learn all the pleasures my tongue can bring you."

The moan I let out probably sounded embarrassingly desperate, but at this point, I couldn't give less of a fuck.

My hands traced across his bare back, caressing every muscle, which grew taught as he pressed me harder against the wall. I reached around to the back of his head and pulled the rubber band from his hair, watchind it cascade down his back. Tangling my fingers in his loose hair, I pulled his face closer to mine with a force that mirrored the increasingly vigorous kisses. He began to make his way to the bottom of my jaw, roughly placing his lips on my , flushed skin. He placed teasing kisses from my cheeks down to my collarbone as his fingers went to unclasp my lace bra. Smoothly falling to the floor, the garment fell away, freeing my chest.

His lips traced their way down to my nipple, taking it into his warm mouth. Lightly his tongue twirled around the already hardening nub. Taking it between his teeth, he bite down softly and a moan escaped me.

"Oh Jacob..." I moaned, pulling him impossibly closer.

Stroking my other nipple, he continued to suck and nibble getting rougher by the minute until my breathing became ragged. He trailed his hand down my body and hooked his fingers through my panties, and set me down so I could step out of them. I tried to to take of my high heels too, but he grabbed my wrist

"Leave them on." He growled.

And like that I was lifted into his arms again, only this time he practically ran me to his room and laid me down. He stared at me like a predator, as I laid out vunerable to his eyes.

"You are so damn beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up again and he smirked before crawling in to bed with me, only between my legs. I could feel his warm breath sweep against my thighs and suddenly, he spread my legs and I could feel the sharp bite of his teeth, and shuddered at each sting. Finally I could feel his coarse chin brush against my awaiting lips as his tongue circles my love button. My body arches off the bed with a loud moan. With greed he pulls it between his lips, then runs his tongue up and down the folds of my slit. With each lick, the coil in my stomach curled tighter and tighter.

My loud moans pierced the stuffy air in his room as I closed my eyes as I let the pleasure his tongue was bringing wash over me. He worked his tongue in side of me, and thats when I lost it. Arching off the bed, my mouth open in a silent scream, I spilled my essence onto his tongue.

"Jacob!" I gasped shuddering at the after shocks.

And with one final lick he kissed his way up my body and violently attacked my lips.

"Final lesson of the day, and I need you so fucking bad." He whispered, nipping at my lip.

"Please, Jacob... I need you." I begged.

He quickly stood up and stepped out of his jeans. My eyes widened briefly at the size of him, but with some one as big as Jacob, It wasn't unexpected.

He grabbed a condom out of the bedside dresser and slid that down his shaft. "Get on you hands and knees." He ordered. I swiftly obeyed and he mounted himself behind me. "Are you comfortable?"

I almost smiled at how sweet that litle gesture was, but my head was too fogged up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just please... I need you Jacob."

"A teacher never denied their student a learning experience right?"

With that he thrust into me and I screamed at how good it felt.

"Fuck...Your so tight." He ground out. "Feel good Bella?"

"Oh yes! Keep going!"

And he did. He had _incredible _stamina. For one hour straight, I had orgasm after orgasm, and he had me in every position possible. He quickly learned though that his favorite position for me though was missionary. He liked to see my face when I came.

Sweat dripped down his beautiful face, and he held my arms over my head, as her ravished my lips.

"You like that baby? You like it when I take control, fuck you hard?" He panted.

"Oh god yes Jacob, you feel so good!"

"Tell me Bella, has anyone ever fucked you like I do?" My eyes closed and a whimper escaped my throat, but a sharp nick on my neck made them snap open again. "I asked you a question Bella, has anyone ever fucked you as good as I do?"

"No, no never! You make me feel so good..."

He sped up his pace alittle more, and let out a strangled groan.

"Gosh baby, I'm so close, you feel so good wrapped around me... I want to hear you say my name."

"J-Jacob..." I panted.

"No, say it louder."

"Jacob!"

"Louder! Scream it!"

He thrust into me particularly hard and I had yet another orgasm, only he joined me this time.

"Fuck JACOB!" I screamed.

He groaned loudly and I felt his body shuddering and twitching as he finally spilled his release into the condom. He pulled out to dispose of it , then collapsed right back on my chest. We both panted heavily, trying to get air into our lungs.

"I have never came that hard in my life." He stated, placing a small kiss on my throat. "Can I keep you locked up in my bedroom Bella?"

I giggled and ran my fingers through his sweaty hair. "I don't think I'd be able to live if we had another session like that. That was amazing Jacob."

He pushed his weight off of me and looked me in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I don't want this to me a one time thing Bella. Besides the sex being amazing, We have a real connection. I know you felt it too."

"Yeah I did...So your telling me, you want to try and be in a...Relationship?" I asked, suddenly shy.

"I want to get to know you. If its okay with you of course, I'd like some more time to figure out this body and your mind."

I couldn't even hold back the smile that washed over my face and he mimicked it. "Okay, lets try it."

"Good." He kissed me then stood up. "I'm going to shower, care to join me?"

I yawned and laid back against the pillows. "After that? Your lucky im still conscience. I think I'm just gonna rest here for a few."

He chuckle. "Sure sure, make yourself at home."

As soon as he left the room, I sighed with a smile on my face, thinking back on our night, Letting it take me to sleep, until I realized one tiny fact...

I shot up in bed. "Jacob! How the hell did you know my name?"

I heard his loud laughter echo out the bathroom, and I shook my head.

Sneaky bastard.

**Took you long enough to notice you never told him your name Bella :P Lol, So how was that? Was it too much? Ahh I'm afraid to know! *Runs and hides* But review anyways!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
